The operation of one or more local management units in a photovoltaic energy system may be defined by a protocol. In particular, the protocol is typically able to recover from various kinds of errors. For example, the protocol may be self-adjusting in the case of errors and other operational problems that may arise. Also, the protocol may maintain certain safety aspects associated with the operation of the photovoltaic energy system (e.g., a maximum operating voltage and other desired parameters).